<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nagito's Note by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781306">Nagito's Note</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shit in my google drive [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Confession note, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito leaves an old confession note in his pocket.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shit in my google drive [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nagito's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>more of random shit in my google drive babey!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime stepped into the warehouse. The flames had been extinguished, but the room still reeked of smoke. Chiaki led everyone past the singed curtain. Hajime collapsed to his knees. Sounds seemed to blur together as the body discovery announcement played. Nagito Komaeda was dead. </p><p>Hajime spent what felt like hours staring into Nagito’s tormented eyes, and his mouth that was clearly opened in a scream. He stroked the white haired boy’s hair. Who could have done this? Who could have been so cruel? Sure, he and Nagito never exactly saw eye to eye, but they didn’t hate eachother. Or at least, Hajime didn’t hate Nagito.</p><p>He thought back to what Nagito said just a few days ago, at the funhouse. “Please, never forget, I am truly in love y- the hope sleeping inside of you,” the words looped over and over. At the time, it felt like another comment about hope,  but now it seemed like… a confession. </p><p>Hajime wanted the bitter truth to disappear. He wanted Nagito to stand up and to give him a hug. Maybe Nagito was still alive. He pulled out the spear, took off the duct tape, clumsily felt around for a pulse. He took Nagito’s jacket off, thinking he was too hot. His face stayed the same, though. The agonized expression remained, forever frozen. </p><p>He put on the bloodstained green coat, and plunged his hand deep into Nagito’s pockets. Maybe he had one last thing left, like a note or a will. Anything. He felt a medical alert bracelet, Nagito’s student handbook, and a crumpled piece of paper. Hajime quickly unfolded it, desperate to see what was inside.</p><p>On the top of the page were the words “For Hajime Hinata:”. Most of the note was crossed out, but still legible. His heart skipped a beat as Hajime kept reading. “I guess you were too oblivious to notice, but I’ve been in love with you from the moment you opened your eyes on that beach. You give me so much hope. Even though you’re just a reserve course student, my feelings about you have been so… complicated.” The rest of the note was unreadable, as it had been heavily crossed out. </p><p>Hajime put the note back into the pocket of Nagito’s hoodie. “You really loved me….?” he muttered, softly closing Nagito’s terrified eyes. </p><p>Hajime felt a hand on his shoulder. “You should probably investigate,” Chiaki said softly. “I think it would be an injustice to his memory if we don’t.”</p><p>“I don’t even care anymore,” Hajime choked. He could imagine what Nagito would say. He’d call him a pathetic reserve course student who gave into despair too easily. Yeah, that’s something Nagito would say. He pictured the smug expression on Nagito’s face. It was easier than looking at the agonizing truth in front of him. “Fine, I guess he would say I gave into despair if I didn’t try…”</p><p>“That’s the spirit,” Chiaki smiled as she patted Hajime on the back. “I think we should start in the-”</p><p>“I’m pretty confident I know who did it, but thanks anyways Chiaki.”</p><p>“What do you think happened?”</p><p>“He tricked the traitor into killing him. That’s who he was after.”</p><p>Chiaki’s expression changed. “The traitor killed him?” she choked.</p><p>“Just a hunch,” he quickly reassured her. “Anyways, I already checked his person. He only had this..” Hajime said, taking out the note and handing it to Chiaki. He felt guilty giving this note to someone else, but it could be evidence. </p><p>The ultimate gamer raised her eyebrows as she handed the note back to Hajime. “I guess I was right,” she mumbled. “Who would’ve thought?”</p><p>Hajime looked away. “Can you read the later part?”</p><p>Chiaki nodded. “I can, but it would just make you feel worse, I shouldn’t tell you.”</p><p>Hajime looked at her pleadingly. “I promise it won't. I just have to know what he said. Chiaki,” he looked right at her. “Please.”</p><p>She sighed, taking the note back. “‘There’s so much about yourself that even you don’t know.  There’s something I know about you which you do not. I don’t think I should tell you about it, it would only cause problems. Just meet me at the beach later, okay?’” Chiaki read. She gave Hajime the note back. </p><p>“What could he possibly know?” Hajime thought out loud.</p><p> Chiaki smiled knowingly. “More than you think. He’s really smart. You should probably wash that hoodie before wearing it though.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think I will. It still feels like his, you know? Wait! Don’t change the subject!”</p><p>“Look, I have no idea what he was talking about. Let’s just investigate. We don't have much time.”</p><p>After investigating (and learning nothing) for a while, the survivors went to Monokuma Rock and the trial began. After arguing back and forth for a long time, Hajime’s hunch was confirmed. The traitor killed Nagito. </p><p>“I want you guys to guess," Chiaki said. Hajime noticed what she was doing. “Who do you think it is, Hajime?”</p><p>“It’s...you?” Hajime said reluctantly. “Chiaki, you’re the traitor?”</p><p>“Aw, you totally guessed right!” she smiled sadly.</p><p>Tears streaked down Hajime’s face. He was going to lose two of his favorite people today, all because of Nagito’s bad decision.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>